


Insipration Chapter 1

by Lillystyle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillystyle/pseuds/Lillystyle
Summary: “If you say so.” Tsukishima mumbled as she began walking to the bathing area again.“Oh I do say so Kei-kun. I say so.” With a skip (Y/N) turned and made her way back to the gymnasium turning ever so slightly to watch Tsukishima disappear into the darkness.





	

“There’s always next time!” The raven haired boy spoke loudly making the younger of the two flinch.

“You’re too loud.” The second boy, shorter than the first and playing a video game said. 

“You don’t understand!” A (H/C) girl mumbled through loud sobs.

“We do too!” The taller boy spoke up again flicking the girl’s forehead “We’ve lost games too! You’re always there to cheer us up. So it’s our turn to cheer you up! Right Kenma!?” Kuroo called out slapping the younger boy in his head.

“What was that for!” Kenma looked up from his game his hand moving to his head to rub where he was hit.

“Tell her! Tell (F/N) that she can do it!” Kuroo crossed his arms obviously upset with his video game playing friend.

“I don’t have to tell her. (F/N) knows that I believe she can pull it off.” Kenma mumbled going back to his game.

Looking up at the two (F/N) laughed wiping her tears away, her arms opening to give both a hug. “What would I do without you two?”

Both boys blushed as they moved into her arms wrapping (F/N) in a three way hug. 

“Don’t worry, you didn’t win this one but there will be others.” Kenma patted her head with a bright smile.

“Let’s go. I’ll carry your skates. Maybe we can help you come up with a new routine for the next competition.” Kuroo said pulling (F/N’s) skates over his shoulders.

“You have no rhythm. We want her to win not be a laughing stock.” Kenma chimed in going back to his game.

“What did you say?!” Kuroo screamed to Kenma’s surprise and took off after the younger boy chasing him down the street screaming out profanities. 

(F/N) looked back at the ice rink where she had lost her first competition. Trying to hold back tears she decided that if these two dummies could win a match she could come up with a solid routine for the next competition. With new determination (F/N) decided that she’d come back and make it big on the ice.

******

Karasuno hadn’t won a single game, but that didn’t deter them from wanting to keep going. The up the hill penalty was harder then the last set of penalties they had to complete and they were the team that did the most of them. Despite the hardship the boys were all getting ready to start their own practices. Kageyama was setting up bottles to practice his new toss, Hinata was practicing spiking and his tempos with the others, and the older players of the group were sitting around an ipad that Ukai lent them studying synchronized attacks. 

“Yo! Glasses.” Kuroo called out to Tsukishima as he walked to the restroom

Tsukishima wasn’t going to overdo himself. He had already let his teammates know he was showering and heading to bed. Much to Tsukishimas displeasure the Nekoma and Fukurodani captains had other plans. 

“You’re a middle blocker right? Block for us!” Bokuto asked pointing to the net in the 2nd gymnasium. 

“No thanks, I’m going to shower and then to bed.” Tsukishima answered with that fake smile of his

“So you’re going to let the little one surpass you?” Kuroo asked with a grin of his own.  
Tsukishima visibly tensed up making his way over towards the people in the gym. “A few rounds couldn’t hurt.” 

Bokuto and Kuroo held back laughs at the obvious ploy working on the tall blonde. Since there were four of them they practiced 2 on 2. Much to Tsukishima’s displeasure he wasn’t able to stop Bokuto or Kuroo and they spiked past him freely. 

“Why are you picking on him?” A female voice called out almost all too happily. 

The four boys stopped and turned to the gymnasium door. There stood a (H/C) beauty waving at them with a bright grin. Standing shorter than Kuroo, but slightly taller than Hinata, (F/N) was quite the looker and she knew it. Wearing tight leggings and a hoodie the small girl made her way towards the net. 

“We’re not messing with him (F/N). We’re teaching him!” Kuroo explained pointing to Tsukishima. 

“Still looks like you’re messing with him. Especially you!” (F/N) called out pointing a slender manicured finger at Bokuto. 

Akaashi couldn’t help but laugh at (F/N)’s declaration, which of course was true. “He’s always like this. Though I wouldn’t say he’s only messing with him.”  
Tsukishima said nothing for a long time before he finally moved to pick up his things. “I’m done for now.” 

“Hey, Hey, Hey! We barely got an hour in!” Bokuto frowned picking up the nearest volleyball and tossing it to Akaashi.

“I’ve had enough.” The tall blonde glanced at (F/N) before clicking his tongue in annoyance and making his way out.

“Did I strike a nerve?” (F/N) asked

“Maybe, Kuroo made fun of him earlier too so it might be to much.” Bokuto answered mid spike  
Tilting her head (F/N) brought a hand to her chin before darting out after the blonde. “I’ll be right back!” She called out turning the corner Tsukishima had went. 

Lucikly for her he hadn’t gone very far, the beanpole could still be seen walking towards the boys bathing area.

“Oi!” 

Hearing her small voice he stopped turning and literally looking down at her.  
“Sorry! I didn’t mean to bug you.” 

“Then why did you come after me?” 

(F/N) blinked a few times and laughed waving her hands in front of her face. “You really don’t hold back do you?”

With another click of his tongue Tsukishima shrugged and began walking off. (F/N) reached out grabbing the tall boys sweater to keep him there.

“Don’t be rude! I’m trying to be nice. I’m (L/N)(F/N) long time friend of Kuroo’s and Kenmas.”  
“And?” He had stopped but wouldn’t look at her.

“And what’s your name?”

“Tsukishima Kei.”

“Was that so hard?” 

Tsukishima finally looked down at her; he couldn’t tell if she was being annoying or sincere. “What do you want?” 

Smiling (F/N) held her phone out to him touchpad open. “Your number.” 

Tsukishima wasn’t surprised that easily, but here was this tiny thing making his mouth drop open in surprise. “What for?” 

“You’re interesting. For some reason I’m getting good vibes off you. It doesn’t hurt that you’re pretty good looking to.” Shaking her phone (F/N) waited for him to enter his number. 

“Good vibes?” He asked typing his number and name into her phone.

“Yay!” She called out holding her phone to her chest. “ I think we’ll be good friends Kei. I’m on break from my own club activities for awhile so I was going to hang out and help Nekoma. I was trying to get out of it because who wants to stay in a hot gym all day right?” (F/N) finally let go of his shirt with a smile and tilt of her head. “But I think I’ll enjoy my time here.” 

“If you say so.” Tsukishima mumbled as she began walking to the bathing area again.

“Oh I do say so Kei-kun. I say so.” With a skip (F/N) turned and made her way back to the gymnasium turning ever so slightly to watch Tsukishima disappear into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a fan fic. Feedback is always welcome!


End file.
